


Broken Room

by MercilessSheriff



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/F, Face-Sitting, Futanari, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercilessSheriff/pseuds/MercilessSheriff
Summary: Kayle's dorm room was blown by Jinx, who is suspended of the league matches for a month. High Councilor said that Kayle will be living with Morgana's room while her room is being repaired.NOT THE SEQUEL OF "LUST"
Relationships: Kayle/Morgana (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

"Hell No! I won't let her live with me!" Morgana yelled, Vessaria sighed. "You're her sister, Morgana. It's temporary" Vessaria said.

Morgana glared at Kayle. The Judicator just gave her a smug. "Fine. Whatever just don't talk to me okay?" Morgana said.

\---

It's been a week since Kayle started to live with her dark twin. Morgana always ignored her but Kayle didn't mind. She sat down on the bed and listens to rock music on her phone (she's using headphones btw).

There are two beds in the room. Morgana entered the room and took a book from the desk and read it.

\---

"Kayle, open the fucking door! I'm only wearing towel you fucktard!" Morgana yelled, banging the door. She just took a bath of the Institute's females bathroom.

Kayle opened the door, revealing a sexy Morgana wearing nothing but the towel wrapped around her body. Kayle's cock twitched then sticking up straight. The dark twin noticed her cock was standing. Kayle blushed, _"Fucking cock! Always get erects at the wrong time!'_ Kayle thought.

Morgana also blushed at this, _'she's attracted to me?'._ The dark twin thought, staring at Kayle's covered cock. "S-sister..." Morgana began.

"A-ah, right! Please forgive me, Morgana" Kayle apologized, leaving the room. Morgana entered her room, then closed the door.

Kayle went to the Comfort room, pulling her pants and boxers off. She wrapped her cock using her left hand and began jerking it up and down.

"Mmm..." Kayle moans, she began jerking faster when she thought that this was Morgana's hand who is jerking.

Many dirty thoughts of her sister, "Morgana..." Kayle muttered, there were cum of the tip of her dick. 

\---

It's been really awkward for both Morgana and Kayle. They only stared at each other, not glare! Kayle would give her a lustful look while Morgana would give her a seductive smirk. It's obvious that they want to bang each other but they are too shy.

One night, after the day was over, Morgana entered the room, she saw Kayle sleeping on her bed, still wearing headphones and her phone was at the top of her stomach.

Morgana thought that Kayle was listening to Rock Music while sleeping. So, she grabbed her sister's headphones and listened to it.

Shocking...

It wasn't a rock song...

Kayle was listening to an unknown female's moans...

She quickly turned off Kayle's phone and charged it, putting a note that said _'next time, don't sleep with your phone'_

Kayle's phone buzzed, Morgana checked it, there was a message from Evelynn that read:

**'when are you gonna bang your sister, Kayle?** **'**

"What the actual fu-"

"Morgana?" Kayle woke up, the dark twin flinched, She quickly put her phone down and stared at her sister.

"Y-yes?" 

"Did you charge my phone?" Kayle asked, "u-uh yes, I just came back from the dinning halls"

A smirk...

Kayle smirked, "hmm, I guess you know already that I'm in love with you" The Judicator said.

Morgana stared... Standing right that spot... Until Kayle pinned her on the bed, and kissed her. 

She felt Kayle's tongue on her lips, asking for an entrance. The dark twin opened her mouth as she felt her sister's tongue sliding inside her mouth. Once the kiss broke. They were both panting.

Kayle then ripped her sister's clothing. Revealing her breasts and pussy. Kayle groaned as she felt a pleasurable ache between her legs.

"Sister..." Kayle purred, stripping in front of Morgana. "You're the reason why I'm like this... You're so beautiful... Fuck" Kayle cursed, inserting her cock inside Morgana.

"A-ah! Kayle!" Morgana moaned, feeling Kayle's cock inside her, deep. "S-sister... Fucking hell... You're so tight" Kayle said, licking Morgana's right nipple.

Morgana gasps when she felt her tongue swirling around her nipple while thrusting. "F-faster" Morgana begged.

Kayle stopped licking and gave her sister a peck on the lips "are y-you sure?" Kayle stuttered. Morgana smiled and kissed her. "Yes, I'm sure. Go deep inside me, Kayle" Morgana begs. Kayle nodded as she thrusts her hips faster than before. 

"S...sister, cum inside me, please" Morgana begged once more, Kayle's eyes were wide open and stared at her dark twin...

"We'll be having a child if I'll do that" Kayle said. "P-please...? I want your seed inside me, dear sister. I love you for a long time and I want to do this with you. You don't know how long I've been waiting that you will be fucking me" Morgana said. 

Kayle's cock twitched inside her which made Morgana moan. "Believe me, sister. I've been waiting for this for a long time too. But are you ready to take care of a child? I don't want you to regret what are we doing right now" Kayle asked.

"Yes yes yes I'm ready, Kayle. less talking more thrusting. Please" it was a turn on hearing Morgana beg like that.

Kayle keeps thrusting at the point of her climax, cumming inside Morgana. "Oh God... That was amazing" Morgana said. Next thing she knew, she felt a wet muscle inside her.

"K-Kayle, slow down, I just came!" Morgana said, Kayle ignored her and sucked her clit. "Oh God... Kayle, your tongue..." Morgana couldn't make a sentence..

She felt a spark of pleasure when She felt Kayle's pointer finger slid inside her. "A-ah~ dear gracious..."

"Kayle... I'm gonna cum" Morgana said, Kayle just gave her an _Okay, I got this_ look and started spearing her tongue more rapidly.

"Ah! Ah! Fuck!~"

Cum was staining all over Kayle's face. The Judicator smiled, stood up and kiss Morgana.

"I love you... Morgana, Stay with me please..."

"I love you too, Kayle. I'm not leaving your side"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff... And smut?
> 
> Morgana is 3 months pregnant

"Draven asks if you want to go out with him?" Draven ask Morgana, the dark twin nervously chuckled "no thanks, I'm not into men like you" Morgana said

"Hah? We can spend time each oth-"

An arm was wrapped around Morgana. It was Kayle "back off pervert, she's mine" Kayle said

"But you two are siblings!" Draven exclaimed, Kayle smirked and said "You'll eventually fall in love with your brother, now fuck off before I'll kill you" 

Draven ran away, Morgana smiled. "thanks" Kayle just smiled back. "Kayle!" Akali called.

"We have a match" Akali said, Kayle looked back at Morgana "I'll be back" Kayle said, kissing her twin's cheek. 

"Good Luck"

\---

Morgana was on their room again, Kayle decided to share a room with Morgana, permanently. Vessaria agreed. 

Kayle won their match because of her, she was happy because she got a Pentakill. She entered the room and saw Morgana reading a book, sitting in the bed.

"I heard you got a Pentakill?" Morgana started a conversation, still reading the book.

"Yes" was the only reply she got. Kayle went behind her and hugged her, resting her chin on Morgana's shoulder. 

"I miss you" Kayle said, kissing her twin's shoulder. Morgana hummed, she quietly gasp when she felt Kayle's hands was groping her breasts.

"Kayle... Not now" Morgana said, Kayle then licked her earlobe, still groping her breast.

"Stop doing it, sister. It's obvious that you want a handjob and a blowjob" Kayle flinched. Yes, she wants someone to perform that for her. And that someone is Morgana.

Morgana smirked, closing the book and put it on the desk and turned to face Kayle and pinned her in the bed.

"Take off your armor if you want this" Morgana growled, leaving the bed. "Don't be too rough, sister. You're pregnant" Kayle reminded her, stripping her armor and clothes.

"Mmhmm" Morgana hummed, pinning Kayle once more in the bed. But, she went lower on Kayle's body and wrapped her right hand on her sister's cock. 

Kayle gasps when she felt Morgana's hand jerking up and down. Morgana kissed her thighs which made the Judicator groan in pleasure.

"Morgana..." Kayle groaned, Morgana smirked. "A-ah... Your mouth... Please" Kayle begged.

Kayle felt Morgana's pointer finger swirling on the tip of her dick, there was cum. "Be patient, sister" Morgana teased.

Kayle began to thrust herself on Morgana's hand. The dark twin hissed, gripping her dick tightly. "A-ah... Hah... Oh God..." Kayle panted.

Morgana looked at Kayle's face which is taken over by pleasure. There was a drool on the corner of her mouth. She was enjoying it.

"This is your first time having someone to perform handjob to you huh? Sister? Here I thought you've been fucking other female summoners" Morgana growled at her last sentence. Jerking it faster than before.

"You're the first one, Morgana. Don't be jealous" Kayle said. "You're mine... And I'm yours" Morgana said.

Morgana finally took pity and sucked her sister's cock. "Y-yes!~ Dear sister... Ugh..." Kayle moaned. Morgana's head was bobbing up and down, while playing with her balls.

Kayle pinched her own nipples as if it was Morgana's hands. "How many men did you suck, Morgana?" Kayle asked, Morgana left her cock to reply her question.

"Six" Morgana smirked, Kayle felt Jealousy and grabbed Morgana's hair pushed back to suck her cock once more.

Morgana knew that Kayle was jealous. She gave her dick a soft bite "Ah!~ Morgana! Baby! Please~ I'm gonna cum" Kayle said

Morgana felt semen flowing in the tip of her sister's dick. She gave mercy and left her cock.

Morgana stood up, getting the book on the desk and read as if nothing happened. This made Kayle very angry. Kayle stood up from the bed and roughly pulled Morgana on a deep kiss. Tongues clashing. Wet noises filling in the quiet room.

Kayle broke the kiss and stared at Morgana. Her twin just smirked "Why don't you go to sleep?" Morgana asked.

Kayle was now wearing fresh clothes. "Sleep with me" Kayle said, blushing and looking at the other direction of the room. Morgana smiled and gave her cheek a small kiss.

"Alright then, let's get some sleep"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana gives birth after months being pregnant, but Kayle was on a League match.

* * *

"So, if you give birth to your child. You can go back fighting in the Fields of Justice?" Akali asked. Morgana just nod. 

Morgana just touched her belly. She felt... Weak...? She doesn't know. She groaned, the ninja knew that something was wrong with Morgana. "H-hey... Are you okay...?" Akali asked

Morgana couldn't answer her question. "Gah..." She groaned. "A-are you... About to give birth?" Akali said as she supported Morgana going to the clinic.

\---

"Push, Morgana" Soraka said, she was about to give birth... Kayle wasn't there. Kayle didn't know because she's on a League match right now. Morgana screamed, "You're doing great Morgana. Just a little bit" Soraka encouraged.

Meanwhile Kayle...

It's been two hours since the giving birth started (yes, I did some research and found out it took 8 hours to give birth/labor).

She just finished her match. Her team won. But then she saw Akali running towards her. "Oh hey Akali have you seen Morg-" Kayle was cut off by the Ninja.

"Morgana is about to give birth!" Akali said, Kayle's eyes were wide open as she pushed Akali away and ran towards the clinic.

Kayle entered the clinic. "Kayle..." Morgana muttered "Push, Morgana!" Soraka commanded. Kayle just stand up beside her, holding her twin's hand. 

Hours later...

"Congratulations, Morgana and Kayle. It's a girl" Soraka said. The labor has finally finished. Morgana was sleeping. Soraka gave the newborn baby to Kayle.

"I'm so proud of you, Morgana" Kayle whispered as she accept her child. "I'll leave you two some alone time" Soraka said, leaving.

Ten hours later...

"So, did you think of our daughter's name?" Kayle asked, Morgana was now carrying her baby. She was lying in the bed. Morgana glanced at her sister. "U-uh I was expecting that our child to be a boy. So I think of a boys name. Since it came as a girl. I want you to name her" Kayle said, smiling and pushed Morgana's hair away from her face.

"..." Morgana didn't say anything. Kayle didn't mind. Few minutes later, Morgana finally spoke.

"Violet..."

"Huh?" Kayle dumbly asked, "Violet... That's her name" Morgana said, the Judicator chuckled. "Violet, huh? That's a nice name" Kayle said.

"Sorry... I wasn't here with you in time... You know? During the labor" Kayle apologized. "It's okay, Kayle" Morgana forgives her. 

\---

It's been months since Morgana gave birth. It was pretty nice to see that Kayle is having fun with her daughter... _their daughter._

It's already nighttime. Morgana was staring at her sleeping daughter on the crib. She felt a pair of arms hugging her from behind. Morgana knew it was Kayle.

Morgana felt Kayle licking her earlobe. "Sister, stop...a-ah" Morgana moaned when she felt her twin's fingers were pinching both nipples. 

"Not so loud, our daughter is sleeping" Kayle whispered in her ear. Kayle carried Morgana towards the bed and pinned her. The Judicator sucked on the dark twin's neck leaving a hickey once she's done. 

Kayle had always wanted to lick or suck Morgana's pussy. But, she hasn't done that before. Morgana might teased her. The thought of Morgana teasing her for being inexperience made her a little angry. She sucked harder.

"Kayle... Hah!" Morgana gasped, Kayle immediately left her neck and stared at her lover. "I'm sorry, Morgana. I was just thinking of something that it made me angry"

Morgana's hands were on Kayle's hair and pulled her on a kiss. The kiss was... Passionate. Their tongues met each other which made Morgana moan softly during the kiss. 

"Wahhh!" They heard their daughter cried. Kayle broke the kiss as saliva was connecting on their mouth. Kayle left the bed, so did Morgana. The fallen carried her daughter.

Kayle felt her dick is sticking straight up. She glanced at Morgana who is busy with their child. "Morgana..." Kayle moaned, touching her covered dick. 

Morgana stared at twin, who is currently masturbating. Morgana placed her daughter back in the crib since Violet fell asleep.

Morgana slowly took her clothes off, knowing that Kayle is looking at her. Morgana pinned her sister on the bed, her pussy was rubbing along the covered dick. "Ah... Morgana" The Judicator moaned once more.

Morgana groaned, ripping Kayle's clothes off. She licks Kayle's toned abs before riding her sister's cock. "Sister...! Ah" Morgana moaned

"Your cock feels so good... Just like our first time" Morgana purred, riding faster than before. Kayle couldn't make a sentence. She would gasp, moan, and groan.

Morgana rubbed her own breasts while moaning and riding. Kayle felt an orgasm coming up. "Morgana... I'm gonna cum" Kayle whispered. Morgana nodded and riding her cock for a few seconds and left her dick. Cum was spilling out the bedsheets. 

Morgana stroke one finger on Kayle's dick. The Judicator moaned when she saw her dark twin licked her finger after stroking.

"So delicious..."

"Hngg... Ugh..."

Morgana positioned her pussy in front of Kayle's face. "You haven't tried face sitting? You will, and that is today" Morgana teased.

Kayle gave her sister's pussy a lick. Morgana gasps when she felt Kayle's tongue. "Y-yes... You're doing it right" Morgana encouraged, Kayle continued to lick. "My clit... Suck my clit!~" Morgana said

Kayle felt a warm liquid from Morgana's pussy. It was sweet, then,she craved for Morgana's honey. Kayle sucked her clit which made Morgana arched her back, she ran her fingers on her own hair.

"Kayle! Kayle! Ugh... Fuck" Morgana groaned, Kayle knew that Morgana is cumming. Her cum was spilling over her face and Morgana removed her pussy on Kayle's mouth and lay beside her.

"T-that was amazing, your tongue is really good making me moan" Morgana said, pushing her face between Kayle's breasts.

Kayle blushed and hugged her lover.

It was a fantastic night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Caitlyn... Mind looking over Violet?" Kayle asked, carrying her daughter. The Sheriff stared at the child who is sleeping. "Come on, Hat Lady! You should babysit her! She's so cute" Jinx said.

"Fine..." Caitlyn said, The Judicator smiled as she gave her child to the Sheriff. "Take care of her while I'm gone, okay?" Caitlyn nod at the statement.

Kayle and Morgana had a schedule match, so they decided to leave their child to Caitlyn for a while. 

\---

"Umm... Jinx?" Caitlyn called her, Holding Violet in her arms. Currently, they are at Caitlyn's dorm room. The Loose Cannon looked at her. "H-how do you know if a baby is taking a shit...?" Caitlyn asked. Jinx burst in to laughter.

"Stop laughing! The baby might cry!" Caitlyn scolded, Jinx wipe some tears below her eyes. "You're inexperience about babysitting? That's cute" Jinx smirked.

"Shut up" Caitlyn said, "you'll know if the baby is having a shit, she'll cry... Babies cry if they took a shit, hungry, or piss themselves" Jinx explained. 

"Wow... You'll be a great mom if you have kids" Caitlyn said, Jinx smirked at her.

"W-what?" 

"You're so cute" Jinx said, Caitlyn stared at the baby, ignoring the criminal's compliment.

"Stop flirting" Caitlyn glared. 

"Wah!!" Violet cried, "W-what should I do?!" Caitlyn panicked, Jinx rolled her eyes "She's hungry, I think... Check her diaper" Jinx instructed, lying down The Sheriff's bed.

"She's hungry..."Caitlyn informed her while checking Violet's diaper. "Then what do you want me to do? You're the one in charge" Jinx said, yawning. 

"Then, what are you doing here if you're not gonna help me?" Caitlyn asked. Jinx grinned.

"Hanging out with you!~" The criminal replied happily.

"Kill me..." Caitlyn muttered.

Knock knock!

"Come in" Caitlyn said, "A-ah Caitlyn! Right there! You're hitting the right spot!" Jinx faked moan.

"Seriously, come in. Don't mind her" 

It was Kayle and Morgana, their match was already finish. They saw a stressed Sheriff, An annoying Criminal, and a baby.

"Didn't know you guys were dating" Morgana stated. Caitlyn blushed, She and Jinx were just friends... Yes, a Sheriff and a Criminal.

"N-no we're not!" Caitlyn immediately replied. Kayle look at Jinx, who was just laughing because of the Flustered Sheriff.

"Oh yeah, Hat Lady doesn't know how to babysit so I taught her" Jinx said. "You could have told us" the fallen said.

"It's okay... Thanks to her" Caitlyn muttered. 

Jinx got out of the bed, Caitlyn gave Violet to Kayle. Next thing the Sheriff knew, the criminal's arms were on her waist.

"So, Caitlyn... Are you straight?" Jinx whispered. "Um... We should get going, come now sister" Morgana said as they left.

"Well...?" Jinx asked once more.

"Shut up..." Caitlyn growled.


End file.
